Not Alone
by ScarletxRose
Summary: New girl, Alea Brown, is going through the same thing as Scott. Both were bitten by the Alpha. Can Stiles help both of them? Is there romance on the cards for Stiles and Alea. Follows the show and Alea has a similar story line to Scott :D Rated T may rate M later on.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters featured in this story, apart from OC (Alea Brown.)**

I was outside of the school, waiting for the principal. This is the fourth high school I've been to. I used to moved around a lot due to my dad's work but that's not the case this time.

Last month my Dad died in a collision caused by a drunk driver, they were speeding and ran a red light.

I remember when we were at the hospital, the look on the Doctor's face before, he told us, tore my heart out.

Mum hasn't been the same. She cried for days after and sometimes I hear her cry herself to sleep at night but, I think, she's getting better. She gets angry a lot more than she used to now and she'll try to argue with me about anything.

I decide instead of standing up, I'll sit down on the bench. i accidentally move my shoulder causing my clothing to roughly rub against the bite. I wince in pain.

I don't remember much last night. I wen't out for a walk after having an another argument with my mum, about me dip dying my hair blue. She said I should have asked her for permission first and that I was damaging my hair by using hair products. I tried to make the point that i'm nearly 17 and it's my hair but she wouldn't listen.

I decided to walk through the woods, near where I live, I don't know how long I walked before I saw the dark figure. It was too dark to tell what or who it was but I decided to turn around and was going to walk back, to get away from it, but before I could take a step, I was tackled the ground, from behind. There was a heavy weight on top of me for a second and something was growling. I felt a harsh burning sensation on my shoulder, a second before the weight disappeared and the silence descended.

I quickly went home after that. I cleaned up the wound and bandaged it up. I feel really weird though and I'm kind of freaked out. My sense of smell has gone through the roof and I'm pretty sure I can smell things over a large distance.

I continue to think about last night until I feel someone sit next to me. I turn and see a girl around my age there. She smiles at me and offers her hand, which I accept.

"Hi, my name's Allison." She says.

"Hey, I'm Alea." and I release her hand.

"You're new too, huh?" she asks.

"Uh-huh. Where have you moved from?"

"San Francisco, you?"

"Chicago."

"Wow." Suddenly her phone rings, "Umm, I need to get this."

"Sure."

"Hey mom..."

I bloke out her conversation, knowing it'd be rude to listen in, and decide to get my pen and notebook out for class.

As soon as she finished talking on the phone, the principal shows up.

"I apologize for keeping you ladies waiting."

We both just smile and say it's okay as he leads us to our lessons. On the way there, I realize that me and Allison our both going to be in the same class.

He walks straight into the classroom, not bothering to knock, and introduces us to the class.

"Everyone, we have two new students today. Allison Argent." Allison waves at them, "and Alea Brown." I tuck a strand behind my ear, smile shyly and wave, "Please make them feel welcome."

Me and Allison go to take our seats as the principal leaves the room. I take a seat behind a boy that has his eyes on Allison as she sits at the desk next to him. She looks to him, clearly about to ask him something, before he smiles at her and hands her a pen. She closes her mouth and smiles back at him but I can tell she's confused and slightly shocked about how he knew what she was going to ask.

She looks to me and I shrug, which causes me to wince.

The teacher begins speaking, so I start to pay attention to the lesson and begin to take notes.

Halfway through I can feel someone eyes on me, I turn my head to the left to see a cute boy looking at me. He smiles at me and I return the smile then, quickly, go back to writing.

Suddenly, everything gets loud and my head begins to hurt. I don't know what's happening, the teachers voice sound like it's being shouted out through a mega-phone.

I put my hands over my ears, trying to to escape the noise but it's not working.

I close my eyes and take a deep breathe. Slowly the noise begins to decrease and my head stops hurting.

I look around the classroom and the boy next to me is looking at me curiously.

The bells rings, signaling class is over, and I snap my head away from him.

I stand-up and pack my stuff away.

"Hey, what's your next lesson." Allison asks as she approaches me.

I pull out my timetable and show her, she looks at hers.

"Huh, we have the same lessons." She observes.

I let out a breath of relief, "At least I won't be alone during them."

She smiles and we quickly rush to our next class.

Halfway through the day,a girl called Lydia forced Allison and I to go to this party on Friday.

I don't really want to go, I'm not the party type but Allison said if she has to, I have to.

According to Lydia and Jackson the sport here is Lacross. I don't know much about the game, I think it's like hockey, I'm not sure.

So we decide to watch them practice, except for Jackson because he's playing.

When we go to sit down on the benches I notice the cute boy from my English class is in his gear but isn't playing. If this is practice shouldn't they all be playing, why isn't he? For some reason, I can't take my eyes off of him.

What is wrong with me? I don't notice boys, that's not who I am.

A whistle goes off and that Mega-sound thing happens again. I cover my ears and gasp in pain.

I look up and notice the Goal keeper is doing the same thing. What? He looks to me knowingly and in confusion still covering his ears, like me, before a ball hits him in the face and he's knocked to the ground.

I remove my hands from my ears and look around making sure no one noticed, luckily they didn't and everyone laughs, apart from Allison as the Goalie gets up.

He looks at his net and a determined look appears on his face. The next ball, that comes towards him, he catches and he starts catching all the ones after that. Everyone on the team looks shocked but I don't know why. This guys really good.

Everyone cheers as he catches Jackson's one, even Lydia and I just smile.

We keep watching them practice until the end of the day.

Me and, of course, Allison walk out of school together.

"Pass me your phone." She abruptly says.

"What?"

"Your phone, so you can have my number."

"Oh." I say, feeling stupid, and give her my phone.

She only has it for a few moments before she hands it back to me, "There."

I nod, "Thanks"

We hug each other and say 'bye'

I, hurriedly, get in my car and drive home.

When I get there, I go into my bathroom and take of my shirt. I get the antiseptic and another bandage for my bite. I pull my, bloody, bandage of my shoulder and am stunned to see it's completely healed.

I run my hand over it.

What the...? How is this possible?

I shake my head and put my shirt back on.

I put the stuff away and walk into my bedroom.

It's hot in my room, so I decide to open the window.

Suddenly, I feel sleepy. I slip out of my clothes and take of my bra before I put a large, over-sized, shirt on for bed (because it's super comfy.)

As soon as I hit the mattress, I'm out like a light.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Something scratchy and irritating wakes me up. I feel so cold. I look around and sit up.

OH MY GOD! Where am I?

I get up and wrap my arms around myself.

I spin around wondering which direction I came in, I can't decide. I pick a random direction and just run.

After a few minutes I see a road and I, immediately, recognize it. I run down the road and turn left, where I see my house at the end. I know the doors locked and I wander around the side to my bedroom and see the window is still open. I grab onto the pipe near and miraculously manage to climb it. Even though I'm covered in dirt and probably have leafs in my hair, I don't care, and I fall back onto my bed and drift back to sleep.

When I wake up again,I take a shower to wash off all of the dirt and I brush my hair to get all of the leaves and tangles out.

It's a peaceful day to day.

I stick too myself only talking to people (Mainly, Allison and Lydia) occasionally.

I'm really freaked out about what happened last night and I'm afraid to go to sleep tonight, in case it happens again.

Just as I'm about to get in my car, someone calls my name, "Alea! Wait!"

I turn around to see Allison.

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget the party's tonight and your coming 'round my house at five to help me decide what to wear." She speaks with a smile.

I nod and smiles back, "Yeah, I nearly forgot."

She laughs slightly. "Okay,so, see ya later."

"Yeah, later." I say as I get into my car.

I get home and I feel weird.

My head aches a little. I go to the bathroom to get a Tylenol. After I've taken one, I walk pass the mirror and my eyes flash yellow. I stop and turn towards the mirror, wide-eyed.

What the hell was that?

I look closely at my face for a while but nothing happens.

I don't think I'm going to be able to go to Allison's. I might not be able to even go to the party.

I quickly text Allison a lie,

 _'Sorry, I can't come to yours. My Mum's making me stay...says it's important. Might be able to make it to the party but not sure :( - AB'_

Hopefully it should work.

I'm still so freaked out about what happened. What was wrong with my eyes?

My phone beeps and I see the reply from Allison.

 _'It's ok, sucks you can't come over but oh well. Hope to see you at party. Scott's just arrived, wish me luck :) -AA'_

I forgot to mention, I found out that the goalie was called Scott and Allison has this ,like, huge crush on him. His best friend is the cute boy, from English, his name is Stiles.

I haven't spoken to either of them though, I'm too nervous.

 _'Good Luck! :D -AB'_

I run my hand through my hair and just sit there thinking things over.

I was bitten, it healed, I have heightened senses and my eyes flashed yellow.

What is wrong with me? If I didn't know better, I'd say I was a werewolf. Ha!

A little while later, I decide to get ready for the party.

I put on a black crochet back skater dress, i really like it and it goes well with my hair colour.

I curl my hair and apply some mascara.

I look in the mirror and feel like I look alright, for once.

I put on a pair of black heels, when I get to the front door, that aren't that high and I can walk in them easily.

I grab my purse and leave to the party.

When I get there it's loud.

I recognize a few people but not a lot.

I grabbed a drink and then sit on the front steps. I sit there for a little before before I look around and see someone, I'd thought I'd never see again, talking to Allison. I stand up and sudden pain shoots through my head. I shake my head and walk over to wear Allison is.

"Derek? Is that you?"

He turns around and smiles.

"Hey, Lea."

I hug him when the pain appears again, I gasp.

He pulls back and looks at me, "Are you okay?"

The pain is getting worse.

I shake my head and grab my head.

I scrunch my eyes shut and whimper.

When I open them again.

Derek looks at me wide-eyed and steps in-front of me, hiding me from other people.

I don't know why but I can tell whatever's happening it's not good.

"Alea, are you alright?" I hear Allison ask.

I just whimper and shake my head.

"She's going to be fine. Let me take you home then I'll take Lea home."

"Okay." She says hesitantly.

"I'm going to walk you to the car, when you're in keep you head down."

I nod and he leads me to his car. I sit next to him in the passenger seat while Allison sits in the back.

Like Derek told me to, I kept my head down.

Allison gives Derek directions to her house and he gets there quickly.

When we stop out front, she touches my hand, "I hope you'll be okay."

I nod but keep my head down.

"Thank you," I whisper.

Derek starts driving again.

I don't know where he's going but I really don't care at the moment.

The pain is increasing and I hear a growling noise.

It takes a minute to realize it's coming from me.

Oh my God, I'm growling. Why the hell am I growling? Make it stop!

I feel the car stop.

Derek grabs my hands, "I need you to calm down."

I look at him and growl louder.

"Okay take a deep breath and repeat these words." I nod, "Alpha, Beta, Omega."

"Alpha...Beta...Omega." I repeat in a voice that is not my own.

"Again."

Alpha...Beta...Omega."

"It shows you can rise and fall. Betas can become Alphas and Alphas can become Omegas."

I don't understand what they mean but it kind of makes sense.

"Keep repeating the words." He demands.

I keep chanting until the growling stops and I feel calm.

We sit there in silence before Derek speaks up.

"How did this happen Lea?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I was walking through the woods and I was attacked. I don't know what's happening to me." I say sleepily, I feel so tired and sweaty.

"You're a werewolf."

I snort, makes sense.

"Okay."

"Okay?" He raises an eyebrow.

I shrug, "Makes sense." I say quietly my eyes beginning to shut.

"I'll explain the rest in the morning."

"Hmm" I hum.

The last thing I remember before I fell asleep was my body being lifted.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight hits me in the face, which causes me to wake up with a groan and cover my eyes.

I stay there for a little bit before I sit up and take in my surroundings.

I'm on a sofa, a really comfy one, with a blanket draped over me.

What happened last night?

I remember seeing Derek with Allison and then just pain.

I hear a door open and I turn towards the noise.

Derek walks in with a cup of Coffee and hands to me.

I happily accept it.

"Thank you." I say, after I take a sip. "Can you explain what's going on?"

I pull my knees to my chest and rest my head on them and he sits on the sofa.

"Like I told you last night, you're a werewolf." I shake my head and scoff.

"Seriously?"

He gives me a hard look, "Yes but unlike me you were bitten, I was born one."

"You're one, too?"

He sighs, "Yes, stop with the questions, let me explain."

I nod.

"You're not the only one that's been bitten. So was, boy, named Scott McCall."

I raise my eyebrows at this. Wow, can't say I'm surprised. He had the same reactions to me at practice, yesterday.

"A werewolf's eye colour shows you what type of wolf they are or what they've done. Every wolf, born or bitten, starts of with golden eyes. If a wolf has blue eyes it means they have taken an innocents life. A wolf with red eyes is called an are the most powerful and they control the pack. Only an Alpha's bite can change you and if you kill an Alpha you take their position in the back, and become an Alpha yourself. There are Omega's and they are wolves without packs, there 'lone wolves'. "

I nod along with what he's saying and take in all of the information.

"Are you an Alpha?" I ask him.

He shakes his head, "No"

"Do you know who the Alpha that bit me is?"

"Unfortunately, no... Anyway, carrying on, there are groups/families of people called hunters. No matter what, you stay away from won't care if you're innocent and have done nothing wrong. They kill first, think later." He pauses for a second,"As far as I know the only hunter here, in Beacon Hills, are the Argents."

What? Is he serious? Is Allison one?

"Are you sure?"

"Last night, after I took you here, I went out again. Scott was in the woods, in his wolf form. He thought I had hurt Allison but the reason I took her home was to keep her safe, from him. He wasn't in control. I tried to warn him about the hunters but by the time I did they had already taken a shot at him. It was an Argent that fired. Luckily he missed and I managed to get Scott out of there."

This is unbelievable. My best friend's family want kill me. Oh My God, they're going to KILL me!

"What am I going to do? Allison is my friend."

"I suggest avoiding her but you probably won't, so just be careful around her. Try not to 'wolf' out. If you feel you're going to turn repeat the same words I told you to last night. Do you remember them?"

I nod. Alpha, Beta, Omega.

"Okay. I'm taking you home and you're going to get changed into some sports clothes."

I look at him confused, "Why?"

He smirks, "I'm going to train you, teach you how to fight. You're going to need to, now that you're a wolf. I'll call your mum and tell her you're staying her for the weekend. Don't worry about her and I'll drop you off on Sunday Night."

"We're going to spend the whole weekend training?" I huff out.

"Yes and you can't do anything about it."

I shake my head. Unbelievable.

I stand up and get ready to leave.

When I get home, I put on my pink Nike sports bra and my black Nike capri work out pants.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

We spent the rest of the weekend training. I slept on the sofa again and wore one of Derek's t-shirts to sleep-in.

He washed my clothes for training the following day.

It was a painful experience but I, also found it fun. I learnt a lot of stuff and I can defend myself.

Derek says that we still need to train more but he'll work out when another time.

When he dropped me off on Sunday night, I just had a snack, had a shower, brushed my teeth and got ready for bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I arrive at school at a good time. There's a lot more students here, than I was expecting, but it's calm.

I had a nice, restful sleep and am feeling energized.

I still can't get over what I am and what I've learnt over the following weekend

What would I do without Derek. I first met him when I was 11, he was a friend of my dad's and used to come around our house a lot, no matter where we moved. I always found it a little weird but we became close, he's like the big brother, I never had.

As I'm thinking I don't pay attention to where I'm walking and I walk in to someone. I drop all of my stuff onto the ground.

I blush, "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry." I say as I begin to collect my stuff.

The person I bumped into gets down and helps me gather my things. "It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going."

I stand up when everything's off of the floor.

I look to the person, that has some of my things in their hands, and see it's Stiles.

I blush harder and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "I wasn't, either. I was off in my own little world for moment"

I smile at him and he returns it. I look to his hands and he follows my gaze, realizing I want him to hand me my things back.

"Oh, sorry.H-here you go." and he gives them back.

I giggle slightly and his smile widens.

I offer my hand which he takes, "I'm Alea."

He shakes my hand "I'm Stiles."

I bite my lip and blush again, "I know."

He raises an eyebrow and looks slightly shocked.

"Allison told me your name when she was talking about Scott. Plus, I sit next to you in English."

He nods his head, "I know" he murmurs.

I look down and see he's still holding my hand. He quickly lets go and rubs the back of his head nervously.

The bells rings.

"I-I should,um, I'm just gonna... bye" He stutters out.

I giggle, "Bye."

We smile at each other before we walk to our lessons.

I actually talked to him, by myself, and I didn't make a fool of myself...much.

I'm in maths when I hear growling coming from down the corridor.

I know no-one else can hear it and I know it's Scott.

I really need to go there and make sure he's okay. I don't want anyone to see him, who knows what would happen if he gets caught like that.

I raise my hand and the teacher looks at me, "Yes?"

I put on a face that looks like I'm struggling and fidget, "Can I please go to the toilet?"

He nods, "of course. Be quick."

I grab my notebook and shove it in my bag. i rush out of the room and, as soon as I'm out, I run down the hall and into the boys locker changing room.

Eurgh! It stinks!

I see Scott on top off the lockers and Stiles looks like he's about to crap himself.

He's about to attack Stiles but before he can I growl loudly and dive at him. He tumbles from the top of the locker and onto the ground, it shouldn't hurt him. I pin him to the ground. He growls at me and tries to escape but I'm stronger than him, not by much, but I am. I show him my eyes, I know they've turned the same colour as his. I feel in complete control. He stares at me for a while and begins to calm down.

He, gradually, turns back to normal, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. I get off of him and lie down next to him, breathing heavily as well.

I hear Stiles slowly approach us. I sit up at the same time Scott does. Him and Stiles both look at me in shock.

"What?"

"Y-You-You're a wolf." Stiles stutters out the obvious.

I roll my eyes, "Yep."

Stiles and Scott look at each other then back at me.

I stand up and dust my self off. I help Scott off of the floor.

"H-How long?"

"I got bitten the night I moved hear."

"The same night as me" Scott says. "Same night as Scott." Stiles says at the same time.

I nod.

It's quiet for a moment before Stiles randomly hugs me.

"Uhh...?" I get out, confused.

Stiles pulls back, "Thank you...For not letting Scott kill me."

I giggle and he chuckles.

Stiles turns to his best friend, serious.

"It's like I told you before, it's the anger, it's your pulse rising. It's a trigger."

I nod along with what he's saying, agreeing with him and remembering what I learnt this weekend.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game, if you haven't noticed." Scott says.

"Well it's gonna be a lot more violent when you end up killing someone on the 're gonna have to get out of the game Saturday."

"But I'm first line." Scott whines.

I put my hand on his shoulder and shake my head, "Not anymore."

Scott looks between us then storms off.

I look at Stiles for a moment.

I gesture to the door way, "I'm gonna head back to class."

"Oh, yeah, I'm just...gonna go after Scott."

I nod at him then give him a small wave before I leave.

The rest of the day is peaceful, I don't see either of them until the end of the day, when they get in Stiles' car.

Me and my mom get into another argument when I get home. She's angry at me for not being at home a lot and that I should spend more time with her. I mean I love my mum bur since my dad all she causes is arguments and I don't need to be angered right now.

I mean I have control of my shift but I don't want too test how much.

I'm walking through the corridor when I hear Scott talking to Coach about Saturday.

I shake my head. Why is Coach so stubborn? It's one game, he's already said he can't play get over it already.

I carry on walking to my next class. I'm worried about Scott. I was talking to Derek, on the phone, last night and he told me Scott shifted in front of everyone during practice.

No wonder he was in the changing room, instead of practice yesterday. He needs to control himself, he's putting everyone in danger, both human and wolf.

I don't have any lessons with Allison until period 5 which sucks.

As I walk down the corridor I see Stiles. He waves at me and I smile at him.

He rubs the back of his head, "So, there's this thing tomorow night, after the game and I was wondering if you want to go. Lydia, Jackson, Allison and Scott will be there, I wanted to know if you wanted to go... with me."

Is he asking me out or just in a friendly way? Is this just a 'I don't want to be a fifth wheel' thing? Arh! I do like him, a lot but I don't know much about him. Maybe this will be a good opportunity to learn more.

I bite my lip and a small blush appears on his face, "Uh...Yeah, I'd really like to go... with you."

"Wow, um, Great."

I laugh and pull out a pull out a pen. I don't know where I'm getting this confidence from. He looks at me curiously as I grab his hand.

I start writing my number on his hand.

"There, now you have my number." I say, once I've finished.

He raises his eyebrows, lets out a breath and a massive smiles appears on his face.

The bell rings. I look around before I lean up and kiss him on the cheek.

I pull back and there's a dark blush on his face, he looks to be in shock.

"So, I'll see you later." I say.

"Ye-Yeah."

I giggle and walk to my class.

I can't wait for tomorrow. Hopefully, Scott can control himself on the field.


	3. AN: Up for Adoption

I will not be continuing this story. I've already run out of ideas on how to continue it and there doesn't seem to be many people that are interested in it but I will be putting it up for adoption so PM if you want to continue the story.


End file.
